There Is No Such Thing As Right
by RoseyG30
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to anti-bullying month. This is talking about what I think Blaine has gone through in his life dealing with bullies.


**Author's Note:**

**October is anti-bullying month and because I was a victim and still am one I am therefor making a one-shot inspired with Blaine bullying along with some Cooper in there because I can't write Blaine without Cooper and Spencer (who will be in this as well.)**

Playgrounds were little Blaine Anderson's favorite place to play. He liked his backyard, he liked the basketball court at school, but playgrounds had everything and he could make new friends in the run. He would usually leave the park with five other friends hugging him and saying goodbye but for some odd reason he was on the swings by himself the whole time.

Blaine wasn't a very observant person but Cooper Anderson was. He was only sixteen years old but he can tell when people were avoiding someone. He saw how the kids would approach the swings but get pulled by a group of kids older than his brother but younger than him. They would whisper something to the other person and they would look over to the swings and run away.

Blaine wasn't doing anything wrong. Cooper didn't know what those kids were saying. All he knew was that they were making his baby brother upset. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and started walking to the swings but got pulled into that crowd of boys.

He examined all of them and saw that they were all between ten to twelve years old. They stared up at him and gave each other skeptical looks. Finally one of the bigger ones grabbed Cooper by the arm and made Cooper look at him.

"Look, you see that kid?" Cooper looked at the direction he was pointing to and saw that he was pointing at Blaine. He felt pain in the pit of his stomach but decided to play dumb and nod.

"That isn't someone you wanna be around. He's got a bad case of the gay." Cooper could barely contain himself. He glared at the younger boy and ripped his arm from his grasp. He let out a low growl and all the kids decided to backup.

"Look here, kid. That guy over there, that's my baby brother! Now that you know that little bit of information you wanna tell me more about how my brother's gay?" Cooper was sixteen, this kid was twelve. He knew that he couldn't hurt him, he could go to juvy. But scaring the crap out of him would do.

The kid just shook his head, scared out of his wits. Cooper turned around and saw that the other boys were all gone and that Blaine was staring at him with a questioning gaze. Cooper's eyes and posture softened instantly. He sent one last glare to the guy and walked over to his baby brother. He smiled and started rambling on about how high he wanted to go on the swings but Cooper stopped him mid ramble.

"B, I'm sorry but we need to go home." Blaine just shrugged and gestured to Cooper that he wanted to be held. Cooper rolled his eyes but complied. He looked over at the boys who continued sneering at Cooper and Blaine's retreating form.

Cooper couldn't help but really asking why there were people like that but there was still something else clawing at the back of his head. Were those guys right?

Blaine Anderson was eleven when he first heard that word being used. What did it mean? Why did his coach say that the boy should stop being one? Why was that nice boy Spencer being called that? It didn't really add up.

He was walking home one day when he heard loud patters of feet behind him. He looked back just in time to move out of the way for a group of boys. There was that boy Spencer again who was running from a group of kids on the football team.

"Move out of the way faggot!" was yelled at Blaine before he jumped out of the way. Blaine didn't get it at all. Why was he now being called that? He saw the boys give up once a nice man stopped one of them and asked them all if they needed rides home. He noticed it being the quarterback's dad. They piled into the car leaving a poor Spencer on the pavement curled up into a ball.

Blaine ran up to him and kneeled down to the brunette on the floor. He placed a hand on his shoulder but Spencer flinched away from the touch. "I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine said earnestly and Spencer's head shot up at his voice. Blaine could see tears pooling in the younger boys eyes and Blaine couldn't tell what was wrong. Was he hurt? Did he say something wrong?

"You're Blaine, right?" Spencer asked him and he just nodded mutely. Spencer latched onto him crying his eyes out. Blaine did what Cooper would always do when he would cry and just kinda hugged him and repeated 'sh' continuously. Finally Spencer had calmed down but didn't let go of Blaine.

"Why were they chasing you?" Was all Blaine asked and he could feel the tension in Spencer's shoulders. Spencer detached himself from Blaine but still held him at arm length.

"Do you know what being gay is?" Blaine nodded. He had countless nights where he spent looking up what it meant to be gay on his computer. He questioned it himself but still wasn't very sure.

"Well, I'm gay. Now, do you know what a fag is?" Blaine saw Spencer wince while saying the words but Blaine couldn't lie so he shook his head from side to side. Spencer sighed and got up pulling Blaine with him.

"I'll walk with you and try to explain as best as I can. I'm thirteen by the way." Blaine nodded and listened to Spencer talk about everything he's come to realize. Explained what the 'f word' was, told him how he knew he was gay, and told him about all the torment.

All Blaine did was listen and try to look back on his life and see if the puzzle pieces were coming together to fit into one big picture.

Blaine had kept his relationship with Spencer strong. It was Blaine's last year in middle school, and even though Spencer was now a sophomore in high school, both Blaine and Spencer couldn't disagree that they were each other's best friend.

It was the first time it happened, that day in the locker room. Blaine had been caught checking out Cole Fredrick's ass after Soccer was over. One of the boys spot it and everyone was now saying that ever since Andrews left they needed a new fag. Blaine got pushed into the locker, punched, kicked, and spit on that day.

He tried reporting it but they were just as bad. They had banned him from soccer even and said that on gym days he was allowed to skip his homeroom to shower and get changed then. The school had called up Blaine's parents and while his mother was very passive on the subject his father actually tried to fight back for Blaine. It was to no avail.

His father repeatedly apologized to him but nothing helped. James Anderson just sighed and watched his sobbing and beaten son run up the stairs after being taken care of and making sure nothing was broken or badly hurt. He called up a pizza place and ordered his sons favorite while calling another number that had been on his speed dial for a year now.

"Spencer? Hey, it's Mr. Anderson. Yeah, I need you to come by, it's an emergency." Spencer had agreed and driven down to the Anderson's and was there in fifteen minutes. James just let him in and the other boy ran into the house and slammed Blaine's door open.

"Blaine? B? Where are you?" He looked over and saw him staring at himself in the mirror. He was clad in a pair of boxers and Spencer could see all the bruises and cuts on his body. Spencer wanted to throw up. Blaine looked over at Spencer and his chin started to wobble at the sight of him.

"Why?" the only thing Blaine said before his knees gave out. Spencer caught him before he could crash to the hard tiled floor and held him for the whole rest of the afternoon, evening, and night. Blaine had cried, asked questions, cried some more, ate the worst things ever made but made him feel good, cried even more, and finally he asked one question that startled both him and Spencer.

"Spencer, will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Spencer was about to say no but the look on Blaine's face made it hard for him. He nodded his head and took Blaine's hand into his giving it a small squeeze.

Sadie Hawkins did not go as planned. It came three months after Blaine's "coming out" at school. Spencer and Blaine got ready together at Blaine's house, Blaine's dad and Cooper took a billion photos of the two together, Cooper drove them their together, and they danced.

They did nothing to provoke anyone. They didn't even slow dance in public. Blaine had admitted to never slow dancing with anyone and Spencer dragged him out to the empty hallway where you could still here the music blasting. They danced there and Blaine couldn't help but feel like it was the best thing in the world.

They were waiting for Cooper to come pick them up when a group of boys came up to them. They started picking on Blaine first when Spencer intervened. He stood up to them but one of the guys kneed him right where it hurt and Spencer was down for the count.

"What the hell!? " Blaine had started screaming at them and yelling for help while kneeling where Spencer was repeatedly asking him if he was ok. The groups of boys were apparently getting annoyed of his screaming and so they took his curls and slammed his head right into the side of a garbage bin. Luckily nothing bad happened but they continued to kick him in the stomach and he could here defining cracks. It felt like they broke his lungs.

They started towards Spencer but luckily Spencer was able to defend himself off for a little while until Cooper pulled up and came running up to them yelling about calling the cops. Once they were gone both Spencer and Cooper ran to Blaine who was trying to pull himself up.

Cooper carefully picked him up and handed the keys over to Spencer who ran to the car. But right before Spencer got in the car he heard Blaine mumble "why" continuously.

Blaine had finished eighth grade online and was then put into Dalton Academy. Spencer was very jealous to say the least but at his public school he was able to skip his junior year of high school. It was strange considering that was the most important year for college but he said that the college boards had seen his PSAT score and the fact that he already was at a college level in everything he did he was getting pre-acceptance letters.

This made Blaine extremely upset. He was happy for his friend but going to Columbia pre-med in only a year meant that Spencer would be all the way in New York while Blaine was still in Ohio for another three years!

Blaine kept up the whole "happy for you" charade for another three months but on one rainy November weekend it all spilled out. They were watching _RENT _in Blaine's room when all of a sudden Blaine let it slip in the middle of Spencer's rant.

"Why?" that's usually how Blaine would start of sentences. He was always very curious and clueless but at this moment Spencer wasn't sure what Blaine meant. Blaine wasn't sure what he meant.

"Why was it weird that Angel just all of a sudden gets sick? I mean you need to a-" Blaine cut him off once again.

"No! I don't care Spencer! Why the hell are you leaving me?!" there, it was out in the open. Spencer gave Blaine a sad look. Blaine was in total panic mode that always happened.

"It's not fair! You're gonna go off to one of the best colleges in fucking New York and I'm stuck in cow town Ohio! You're just as bad as the people who bullied me in middle school!" Blaine wasn't ashamed of saying that. He didn't regret it even if the pure look of horror and sadness on Spencer's face were the worst things he's ever seen.

"They would push me, call me names, spit at me, but you are doing something much worse. You leaving me is so much more painful than any of the shit they have ever put me through!" Spencer just sighed and enveloped Blaine into a hug asking him what the real reason for him lashing out like that was.

Blaine just sank into Spencer's embrace and started naming names. His mom, Dustin Write, Philip Carz, Allen Lenington, just a few people that have been giving Blaine hell. Even though Dalton was supposed to be a bully free school it sure as hell didn't seem like it. He had people pushing him around making him do their homework, making him do their laundry, even calling him fairy.

Spencer just held him while he let it all out. He said that if he told on them then their friends who hadn't been harassing or bullying them would come after him. Spencer just sighed and vowed to help him and that he would never leave him by himself.

That Monday Spencer went to Dalton Academy and got over ten kids expelled.

It was weird not having Spencer around all the time. Blaine had befriended other people in his freshman year and sophomore year. Right now Blaine was staring at Kurt, the boy he just met at the staircase. He was smiling at the rendition of _Teenage Dream _they were doing and Blaine couldn't help but see the person behind that smile.

Something was wrong.

Blaine was right, something was wrong. Kurt was being tormented. Blaine considered his bullying to be worse but that was not the point. The point was that later on that night Spencer told Blaine to ask Kurt if he wanted help confronting his offender.

When Blaine offered Kurt hurriedly said yes as if Blaine were to change his mind in any moment. That next day Blaine and Kurt confronted Blaine and when he found out that Karofsky was Kurt's first kiss, he kinda evened out the bullying situations.

He helped Kurt, tried to at least. Got him into Dalton, got him into the Warblers, gave him some advice, but that all royally sucked and died and went bye bye when Blaine got that crush on Jeremiah. Kurt was distant. It was weird, strange, and different.

Blain had first called up Spencer like always and told him his predicament. After the rather long explanation all Spencer did was answer with this: "Blaine, you do know that Kurt is like in love with you, right?" and accompanied with the silence that Spencer received he just answered "of course you didn't" Blaine tried protesting the subject but just gave up and called Cooper. He got the same answer.

Blaine continued to text battle on the topic until that one fateful day in the coffee shop where Kurt proclaimed his feelings to Blaine. Blaine sneaked a text to both Cooper and Spencer saying: "you were right."

The next time that Blaine had called Spencer and Cooper was actually right after the slushy incident. Once he was able to have his phone back he called them up and started rambling and blabbing about everything that had happened since the first day at McKinley.

He didn't want to put stress on Spencer at all and Cooper didn't need to hear his problems but he told them about the piano on fire, getting lead in the play, Sebastian, Scandals, his first time- he actually got cheers for that- the whole outing, Finn and Sam being pissed at him, singing a Christmas song, and then leading up to the Michael Jackson week, and ending with the whole slushy incident.

Cooper started apologizing about not being able to get up to Ohio but Spencer was mumbling about plane tickets and packing along with some very unneeded curse words.

The next few weeks that Blaine was at home Spencer spent time with him, lucky that his school had two weeks off to prepare for midterms. Spencer listened to Blaine, rubbed his back, held him when nightmares came, hung out with him and Kurt, and that's when Blaine admitted to all the bullying he got at McKinley.

"There are constant slurs. It's like me taking a step or rolling my lock on my locker is what makes me gay and they have to remind me every five seconds." Blaine had rambled on. He even rambled when Kurt came into the room and sat down on Blaine's other side. He was done hiding things to make it easier for everyone.

Both boys just held his hand and showed their support and understanding.

Blaine had called Spencer after the breakup. He was in New York and was supposed to be there for another day before having to go back to Ohio. Spencer was in his junior year of college and was having a lazy day when Blaine rang his doorbell flinging himself at the unsuspecting brunette. He was blubbering about something but by judging how Kurt's relationship status said "it's complicated" and the fact that Blaine and Kurt both wouldn't answer his calls he understood what was going on.

Blaine continued to ramble about how bad he felt and how much he must have hurt Kurt and Spencer just held him just like all those other times.

They watched movies all day and somehow Spencer got Kurt to the apartment. It actually took A LOT of persuading and coaxing but Kurt was there and Blaine was there and Spencer acted as relationship councilor.

Blaine explained how lonely he felt and how he felt that Kurt didn't love him and Kurt explained how he wasn't trying to pull away from Blaine and how much it hurt him when Blaine said he was with someone else. He had commented that it hurt more than any of the other bullies. Blaine remembered his own words to Spencer all those years ago and he just realized how bad he hurt Kurt.

"Kurt, baby, look at me." Kurt raised his head slightly and looked straight into Blaine's hazel eyes that were coated with unshed tears.

"I never meant to hurt you like that. I swear to anyone that's listening that I love you more than life itself." Kurt just nodded but when Blaine started singing _Teenage Dream _all over again Kurt just couldn't help but smile a let out a watery chuckle and that's when Spencer knew the two were going to be just fine.

Time had passed quite quickly. Spencer was a well-rounded neurologist in his 40's with a husband and ten year old twins. Blaine was a top chart selling music artist who was a mere 38 years old who had a beautiful 6 year old girl and a beautiful husband by the name of one Kurt Hummel who was the manager of Vogue Magazine.

Life wasn't fair to Blaine, Kurt, Spencer, and all the other gay people out there. Bullies were everywhere, whether they are 12, 14, 17, 25, or maybe even 60 years old. Blaine has heard it all and he can only say that it has taught him so much in his life. He's gotten all the most beloved people in his love because of bullying. He found Kurt through it and found Spencer through it and now look at where he is?

He's never been happier for bullies. They've been able to make him stronger and bring him so many amazing people that the only people asking "why" are the bullies who are being told that they're fired from Burger King.

**Author Note: **

**Spencer. I kinda like love him. I love the name and I love my character and whoever doesn't know this he is my main character that is gay and either becomes Blaine's boyfriend or is like Blaine's best gay friend. He needed to be there…**

**So, I hope this was good enough. Bullying is a serious issue and I know by me saying "go tell someone!" isn't helping. People who are bullied usually feel too embarrassed or like they're too weak to admit it. A person who has been bullied is talking to you right now! So, I have some advice for different types of bullying cases I guess. Also, if you need to talk to me or someone just PM me and I check my email about 50 times a day so I will get it. **

**Overweight people: **

**I sympathize with you. I'm overweight but all I can say is that we need to work at it. We need to eat well and start exercising. I know, I've gotta start getting more into it but I'm seriously never going to say "it's alright! Embrace your body!" I can't. I don't want anyone to feel bad about their bodies but the only reason why I'm saying that is because being overweight leads to such struggles in life and such bad diseases. Not just eating disorders but heart failure, cholesterol, blood pressure, diabetes. I've seen this happen to my family so all I can say is:**

**Try your best at staying healthy. Don't care what other people think. As long as you're healthy, that's all that matters. **

**People who are ridiculed for being "ugly:"**

**Ugly has a lot of definitions. What does ugly mean according to the dictionary? **_**very unattractive or unpleasant to look at; offensive to the sense of beauty; displeasing in appearance. **_**People are called ugly because they have a birthmark on their faces! Seriously! You can't be ugly unless you're seriously hard to look at which I doubt any of you are! There is no such thing as "ugly" to me. **

**Just don't ever think about what other people think about you. It'll do you know good. I'm being a hypocrite but seriously. I know everyone (especially teenage girls) wants to know what people think of them but seriously, don't even think about it. If you were to have the option to go into another person's head for a day and you did, you would regret it. Big time. Love who you are! **

**Self-harm:**

**I'm gonna sound like the biggest bitch right now but I think suicide is really selfish. I sound like Quinn on glee right now but I was so glad she said that because it is. You think no one loves you? Go to the mirror. Do you see yourself? That's right. That person in the mirror is all you need. You don't need some jock to love you, some people calling you some words? Good. If that happens to you just go ahead and grab a notebook and start writing and see what comes out. If nothing comes out, go ahead and draw. A lot of people find out that they have a talent for something in these types of things. **

**I want you to think really hard before you consider self-harm or suicide. You know why? Because I love you. I love you and everything about you and that should get you not to consider it. Someone in this world loves you even if you think no one does. **

**The Trevor Project: 866-488-7386**

**Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255**

**Because you're different: **

**I have no words but THANK THE LORD THAT YOU'RE DIFFERENT! Different is one of the best words ever invented. I love being different. I'm morbid, I'm caring, I have very acute OCD, I have ADD, I love books and reading but only if it's fantasy, I am different and everyone else should be! I don't care that y whole class hates glee! I love it and I know others who love it and we talk about continuously. You'll always find someone like you out there. If none of your friends like it, try fanfiction, try a safe chatroom, this all helps and I really hope you know that being different is pretty much awesome. **

**Alright, so I'm done. It's almost 1:30 am out here and so I'm gonna post and go to bed. Hope this helped someone and I hope you aren't disappointed because I used Spencer so much but this was supposed to a Blaine one and I feel like Blaine had a shit load of help in his life and god knows Cooper didn't do that much of it even though I made it seem like he was there at times. **

**PEACE AND LOVE- RORO OUT! **


End file.
